Daphne Anderson
“To be thrown aside… To be treated as trash… because deep down, you know… you don’t belong in this world. You’re cold, like dead air… a ghost of something that wants to exist. In truth, you have no voice… your desire goes unheard. So just sit alone… take solace in darkness… let your heart be still.” -Daphne to Mario (src) Daphne Anderson is one of the World Leaders of the World Government, and a member of the Anderson Family. She is Danika Anderson's aunt, and Dillon York's great-aunt. She is a shadowbender of the Gray Shade Style, and her shadow's name is Shaydes. History Past Daphne was born in Twilight Town, as the younger sister of Isabelle Anderson. Daphne liked to sit in the shade of a barn and pick petals off black roses. In Before They Were Kings, Isabelle surprised her with a Tackle Hug, then took her out to a rose garden in the forest. Daphne's shadow, Shaydes said that she wanted a gray rose. On their way home, they were captured by demons and held prisoner to be experimented on. Daphne was panicking and questioned why her sister was so calm. Daphne was next to be experimented on as her shadow was injected with Dark Chi. Shaydes became monstrous and attacked her master, but Daphne cried and tried to talk to her. Shaydes' emotions were conflicting inside her, and this conflict would drain Shaydes of her black color, turning her gray, harmless, and mute. Suddenly, the Kids Next Door, led by Numbuh Zero Monty Uno, burst in and rescued all the kids. Grandfather was defeated and the world entered an era of peace. A boy named Daniel rescued Isabelle and began to spend time with her. A month after the revolution, Daphne met Monty again, and he agreed to take her to Twilight Town and find a gray rose. Daphne watched a pink rose bloom and felt like she had a crush on Monty. They stopped looking for a gray rose, and Monty began taking her, Bella, and Daniel to Moonbase. Daphne watched as the scientists brought in an arcade console of Sugar Rush, later to download Vanellope from that game and be Moonbase's MCP. Daphne was later found and taken in by The King of the World, who brought Daphne to Mt. Mariejoa. As Daphne grew older, she became one of the Leaders of the World Government, and using her political power, she brought an age of prosperity to the poor Twilight Town. She made regular visits to her hometown to summon shadows to Minerva Cathedral, giving them grayness and "peace". She began to form a collect of Gray Shadows by killing people using her new power. Nextgen Series In The Great Candied Adventure, Daphne questioned the White Lotus's efforts in trying to stop their plans. She plucked the petals off a black rose and killed a guard outside. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Daphne fought with her World Leaders to defeat Nigel Uno, when he invaded Mariejoa. She caught the demon-man in her Shadow Possession and one-by-one plucked petals off his rose. After Nigel was subdued by the Crucification Ritual, she plucked the final petals and killed him. Daphne is later in Minerva Cathedral at Twilight Town, and had lured Dillon's shadow Mario to her amongst others. Dillon comes to rescue Mario, and a battle ensues where Daphne absorbs all the shadows and becomes a giant. However, Mario is able to convince all the shadows to leave her and enter Dillon, enlarging the boy as he attempts to fight Daphne, only for his power to run short. Sector V continues fighting Daphne, and they are able to overpower her. She is arrested and brought to Arctic Prison. However, shortly after Bill becomes real, Daphne uses a spell to break her chi-cuffs, frees all the Government allies in prison, along with Abram Johnson, bringing him back to Mariejoa. It is eventually time to conduct the Grand Inferius, where Daphne sends all her captured shadows to possess people and make them into invincible zombies. Dillon confronts Daphne at her garden, and after a hard battle, Daphne is defeated. Her fellow Leaders would follow suit, and they would be locked in Arctic Prison. In Seven Lights: The Last, Daphne and her fellow Leaders were at Coruscant during the party, remaining emotionless in contrast to her motions. Battles *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *Daphne Anderson vs. Nextgen Sector V. *Daphne Anderson vs. Dillon York. Appearance “She looks more dead than I am.” -Django de los Muertos (src) Daphne is a pale white, ghostly woman with shaded dark areas within her equally-white hair. She has black lips and black eyes with heavy dark eyelashes. She wears a ghostly-white gown with exposed arms with black fingernails, and is usually plucking black roses with white stems. Her shadow is a dim gray. Personality Daphne is very toneless and gloomy, and sounds almost dead, and her appearance compliments this. She seems to have little appreciation for life, and shares the views of the other Leaders believing those beneath them are irrelevant. She finds any attempts of someone hindering their plans to be a waste of time, when they're just going to win. Powers Daphne is a shadowbender of the Gray Shade Style, which she developed after horrible experiments by demons. She can kill a person by binding them in Shadow Possession, then plucking the petals off a black rose. With each petal plucked, the victim sees a memory based on one of their emotions, though usually happy. Despite her soulless aura, Daphne is very attentive and quick-thinking during battle, able to Shadow Veil away from an enemy in an instant. With the help of her fellow World Leaders, Daphne can perform the Crucification Ritual. Her role is to bind the victim in the Cross's shadow. Weaknesses As a shadowbender, light-based attacks will weaken her. Also, she must keep holding her victim in Shadow Possession while she's plucking petals off a rose, so if that possession was broken, the victim could be safe. However, she merely must catch them again, then can resume plucking. Her shadow, if separated from her, can be captured inside a Phantom Thermos. While separated, Daphne cannot stand in sunlight. Stories She's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Life of Mika (shadowed) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) Trivia *She is voiced by Cricket Leigh, who also voices Danika. *Daphne's theme music is "Requiem for the Lost Ones" from Bleach. The song is titled "Our Mother" in this series. *Her Gray Shade Style was named after the book, 50 Shades of Grey. *Her power to kill a person by picking petals off a rose is similar to the curse in the Guertena Gallery. *Daphne was the only World Leader whose ability was named upon her introduction. Beforehand, The King demonstrated mind-altering powers, but his power wasn't quite named. *Except for the eyes, Daphne bears striking resemblance to Aisling Kells. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Shadowbenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:World Government Workers Category:Anderson Family Category:Convicted